Из Грязи И Пепла
by Stasya-Nastya
Summary: Перевод Of Squalor and Ashes. Некоторые решения окончательно и безвозвратно меняют жизнь. Когда прошлое внезапно уступает место настоящему, как ты сможешь отпустить все и восстать из пепла? Многие говорят, что время залечивает все раны. Они ошибались.
1. Пролог

**Название****: ** Из грязи и пепла  
**Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** .net/s/5308419/1/Of_Squalor_and_Ashes  
**Автор****:** _**Grashppr36 and struckatthesky**_  
**Переводчики****:** Stasya-Nastya & Lemis  
**Дисклеймер****:** **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters and any text reference associated with the Twilight plotline. The rest is our original work. No copying or reprodcution of this story is permitted without our express written authorization. Of Squalor and Ashes **_**Copyright 2009 Grashppr36 and struckatthesky**_  
**Рейтинг****: NC-17**

**Жанр: Drama,** **Angst**

**Пейринг:** Edward & Bella  
**Саммари:** Некоторые решения окончательно и безвозвратно меняют жизнь. Когда прошлое внезапно уступает место настоящему, как ты сможешь отпустить все и восстать из пепла? Многие говорят, что время залечивает все раны. Они ошибались.

**Статус:** закончен, в процессе перевода

**Пролог**

**BPOV**

_Songs: Hole - Gold Dust Woman, Pearl Jam – Gone_

Я считала, что по большей части все дерьмо в моей жизни было в порядке. Единственным элементом в моей жизни, которого сильно недоставало, была нехватка отношений. Это все было довольно сложно. Отношения никогда не были моей сильной стороной и эти напоминали тонущий корабль, неспособный к восстановлению. Иногда ты просто принимаешь то, с чем приходиться мириться, сдаешься и забиваешь на это.

Но тогда реальность дает тебе в рожу. С минимальными усилиями и всего лишь несколькими словами она скручивает твое сердце в комок и выворачивает душу наизнанку. У судьбы часто жестокое чувство юмора, и она может предложить руку помощи с недобрыми мыслями; время от времени они выражаются в ночных кошмарах, которые, как показалось на первый взгляд, надолго исчезли. Кто-то однажды сказал, что время залечивает все раны.

Они ошибались.

_Июль 2000 года_

Будильник объявил о наступлении еще одного дня рая, и я протянула к нему руку, ударив по кнопке чуть с большей силой, чем того следовало ожидать. Я была немного раздражена тем, что эта штуковина выдернула меня из сладкого святилища, пришедшего со сном. Я перевернулась на бок и натянула подушку на голову в попытке избежать наступающего дня и немедленного разговора, который он захочет начать.

Я могла чувствовать едва различимые движения матраса, когда он тихо встал с кровати и направился в ванную. Я подождала появления звука включившейся воды, прежде чем отняла подушку от лица, довольная появлением свободного от обсуждения многих вещей времени, и уставилась уже в миллионный раз в потолок.

Вопросы, которые я задавала себе, были всегда одинаковы. _Почему я не могу покончить со всем этим? Почему он не может?_

Месяцы постоянного отдаления друг от друга привели к полному спокойствию. Наши отношения стали монотонной рутиной, а страсть и вовсе не отсутствовала. Я знала, что нуждалась в большем, и эмоционально морила себя голодом, оставаясь. Нашим отношениям пришел конец некоторое время назад, однако казалось, что ни один из нас не был в состоянии признать это. Мое упрямство не позволило бы мне уступить. Беспокойство росло, и столкновения было не избежать.

Я слышала, как он покинул душ, и почувствовала привычное напряжение, сопровождающее те моменты, когда он входил в комнату.

- Белла? - он остановился, смотря на меня взглядом, говорящим «я расстроен тем, что ты не собираешься разговаривать со мной», и ведь был абсолютно прав. Мне ничего не хотелось обсуждать ранним утром. Все только бы закончилось бессмысленной борьбой в отношении чего-то тривиального; а это не стоило стресса.

Я встретилась с ним взглядом и быстро отвела свой, прежде чем он вздохнул и продолжил одеваться.

- Белла, есть что-то, что ты должна рассказать мне? - спросил он, пока надевал пиджак и поправлял галстук. Он давал мне возможность, но вместо этого я сидела и смотрела в окно, не отвечая.

Я ощущала на себе его взгляд, пока он стоял в дверях нашей спальни

- Увидимся вечером, хорошо? - тихо сказал он.

Я все еще молчала, погруженная в быстрые волны тумана за окном, и старалась все игнорировать. Я подождала момента, когда за ним закрылась дверь, а потом уже встала с кровати и направилась в сторону душа. До первой половины дня я не работала, что являлось еще одним источником моего расстройства.

Вскоре после моего приезда в Портленд мне повезло, и я нашла небольшую, но довольно-таки пристойную однокомнатную квартиру в довольно хорошем районе в северной части города. Я пошла в ближайшее бюро по трудоустройству и начала заполнять случайные заявление о приеме на работу, где, мне казалось, я бы могла подойди, даже если у меня отсутствовал опыт. Я отчаянно пыталась получить любую работу, потому что не хотела возвращаться _туда_. И у меня действительно не было выбора. Начался новый этап жизни человека, которым я хотела стать. Точка невозврата.

Я шагнула в поток горячей воды, позволяя ей освободить себя от напряжения, тяжелым грузом давившим на плечи. Когда горячая вода обрушилась на меня, я почувствовала, как напряженные узлы в моих мышцах из-за стресса стали таять и вопросы, оставшиеся без ответа, исчезать**. **Именно тогда я вспомнила, какое сегодня число. Непрошенные слезы начали стекать по щекам, смешиваясь с ручейками воды, мчащейся вниз так же быстро, как начали появляться воспоминания. Они создали образ крошечкой и идеальной девочки с бронзовыми волосами. Я не могла поверить, что почти _забыла_.

Чувство вины усилилась вместе ощущением желчи в моем горле.

С оттесненными в сторону воспоминаниями я поехала на работу, думая о том, как сильно я любила её. Запах книг и тишины, охватывающий меня, когда я заходила в здание, приносил комфорт. Библиотека была для меня своего родом убежищем. Кроме нее, казалось, что я нигде никогда не вписывалась. У меня мог быть один или два друга, но всегда со мной оставались Шекспир, Бронте и Остин.

Я была рада, когда вернулась от трех человек, которые брали у меня интервью для работы, и была сильно потрясена, когда они на самом деле позвонили, чтобы предложить мне работу, на что я с готовностью ответила согласием и была переполнена надеждой на светлое будущее. _Боже, как я была наивна._

Начинала я как помощник в стеллажах; конечно, не так престижно, но зато я могла оплатить счета. Я отрабатывала полный рабочий день с превосходными отзывами о своей работе. В течение первых двух лет регулярно повышалась заработная плата, и расширялся круг обязанностей. К тому времени я поняла, что подобная долговременная профессия была бы неблагоразумной. Мне хотелось знать, как далеко я могла пойти. Наконец, я успокоила нервы для того, чтобы спросить руководство о должности библиотекаря. Моя цель состояла в том, чтобы войти в узкий круг людей, проверяющих библиотекарей, но мне сообщили, что там для этого нужна чрезвычайная конкурентоспособность даже с необходимой степенью знаний и опыта в библиотековеденье. _Какая там может степень опыта?_ Тогда я почти ушла с работы, но вместо этого отпросилась пораньше и направилась в небольшой бар рядом с домом. Он был безопасно расположен между **«**Cheers**» **и «Гадким Койотом».

Я не хотела, чтобы меня кто-либо побеспокоил по пустяковому поводу во время того, как я заливала свое разочарование алкоголем, поэтому села в непосредственной близости от бармена.

- Что я могу сделать для тебя? - спросил он.

**- **Исправь мою жизнь,** - **последовал мой краткий ответ.

Он усмехнулся. - Позволь, перефразирую. Что ты хочешь выпить?

Я не смогла удержать смешок и спросила: - У вас есть разливное пиво «Киллиан»?

- Все для тебя, - он улыбнулся и, взяв стакан, мастерки наклонил его.

_Почему я заказала «Киллиан»? Я не пила его с тех самых пор, как покинула Сиэтл. _Я задрожала, когда небольшая, знакомая, но долго мной игнорируемая боль пронзила позвоночник.

Бармен поставил передо мной стакан, и я тихо спросила:

- Это будет звучать очень глупо, но можно мне принести что-нибудь другое? - он поднял брови, и я продолжила: - Принесете «Heineken»? Я заплачу за оба пива, я просто забыла, что воспоминания могут схватить тебя за зад, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь.

Он убрал стакан с понимающим взглядом и заменил его знакомой бутылкой. С минуту я смотрела, как быстро образуется конденсат воздуха на горлышке, а затем поднесла его к своим губам, медленно потягивая жидкость. Бармен принес мне сдачу и не взял плату за первую бутылку. Я поблагодарила его, и он просто спросил меня, что привело меня туда в такую рань. Так хорошо просто чувствовать, что тебе есть с кем поговорить, и разве не предполагается, что бармены - дилетанты-психотерапевты? И вылила все свои проблемы в один большой ком. Он слушал молча некоторое время, пока мое словесное очищение не закончилось.

Тихо и без фанфар мы медленно объединили наши жизни за несколько месяцев и начали свой путь, который вскоре привел меня туда, где мы были сегодня. За исключением того, что он больше не был барменом. Он проходил курсы обучения, чтобы получить лицензию на риэлтерскую деятельность, и в настоящее время был предприимчивым и влиятельным лицом Элитного Агентства Недвижимости города Портленд.

Конечно, я держала девочек, Розали и Элис, в курсе всех дел, происходящих в моей жизни. Наши телефонные конференции раз в две недели были не нарушаемым ритуалом, что бы не происходило в наших жизнях. Когда я провалилась со своим планом «идеальная библиотека», Элис напомнила мне о том, что наличие любимой работы важнее больших денег. Розали, конечно же, не согласилась с ней, сказав, что лучше иметь и то, и то. Я могла только слушать, как у них начались «великолепные дебаты», которые вечно кружились вокруг меня. Закончилось тем, что я решила остаться в библиотеке. По крайней мере, у меня были привилегии, и Государственная служба пенсионного фонда оплатит мне выход на пенсию, так что я была довольна.

Я получила ожидаемую реакцию, когда рассказала им о своих новых отношениях.

- Спасибо, Господи! - воскликнула Розали после Элис. - Увидимся завтра вечером, - о, мой Бог. Не существовало в мире способа подготовить его к урагану, который окружит его.

Он был идеален. Вежлив и безопасен. Солиден и надежен. Мы были друг с другом в течение шести лет, и он всегда был там, но я никогда полностью не отдавала себя отношениям. У меня были секреты, которые я не могла рассказать ему. Они были слишком болезненным и, кроме того, в них присутствовал человек, для которого я перестала существовать очень давно. Мне не хотелось смешивать возможное будущее с пеплом моего сожаления. Тем не менее я бы никогда не пожалела о_ ней_.

Я жалела лишь о каждой проведенной минуте с _ним_. То, как он прорвался через мои барьеры за 60 секунд. То, как он навсегда обеспечил себе место в моей душе всего за пять минут. То, как я полностью отдалась ему в первые 20 минут. И то, как он полностью заколдовал мое тело и душу в ту ночь. Слава богу, что у меня были силы уйти, прежде чем он проснулся. Иначе бы он уничтожил меня.

Я сидела за столом, просматривая план на этот день и пытаясь держать воспоминания за последние семь лет жизни под контролем, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Я взяла трубку:

- Белла, можешь подняться в мой кабинет, пожалуйста? - это был мой администратор. Она была лицемерной сукой, которая с неприязнью относилась ко мне.

- Скоро буду, Джессика, - у меня появилось чувство, что меня уволят. У округа Малтмона была критическая нехватка бюджета, и происходило сокращение работников, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие финансов. Работники не сильно необходимых услуг увольнялись в первую очередь, конечно же. К счастью, я избежала первого потока увольнения.

Дверь Джессики была немного приоткрыта, и я осторожно постучалась.

- Входи, Изабелла.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и зашла в кабинет. Мне хватило одного взгляда на её самодовольное лично, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошо можно не ждать. Я с трудом могла сосредоточиться на её словах:

- Как ты знаешь, округ… Спасибо тебе за большую работу… понижая в должности…. больше сокращают, чем ожидалось… работники среднего уровня увольняются… сокращение рабочей силы… понадобится твой пропуск… Белла, ты вообще слушаешь то, что я говорю? - Джессика действительно стала раздражать. Пришло время уходить. Я даже не закончила разговор, а просто бросила пропуск на её стол и пошла к своему, чтобы взять несколько планов, которых я держала там.

Я была удивлена тому, что почувствовала облегчение. Оно словно бы крошечная полоска света достигло меня из-за почерневшего окна. Это было так _странно_]. Не чувствовалось никакого панического исступления, никакого подавляющего ощущения собственной безнадежности и какого-либо чувства обреченности. Я знала, что не буду никого обвинять, и никто меня дома не обвинит. Он проявит понимание и сочувствие. Безопасно. Надежно.

Я начала сомневаться в своем здравомыслии, когда услышала _его_ голос.

- Пора домой, - прошептал его бархатный голос.

Я с трудом добралась до квартиры, прежде чем позвонила Элис, которая немедленно соединилась с Роуз.

Я объяснила им, что произошло на работе, и, глубоко вздохнув, рассказала о том, что слышала _его_ голос, когда возвращалась домой. А мы ведь почти никогда не разговаривали о _нем_. Они обе сразу же замолчали, и, очевидно, что они не были обеспокоены моей работой.

- Элис? Роуз? Поговорите со мной. Пожалуйста. Вы нужны мне.

Я должна была знать их лучше. Элис начала:

- Гм, Белла? Мы сильно переживали за тебя долгое время. Да, ты с Мистером Великолепным. Прекрасно. Он идеален. Но ты не можешь с уверенностью сказать, что он «единственный», особенно если слышишь голос «сама-знаешь-кого». Я считаю, что ты скрываешься от достаточного количества вещей: раньше ты топталась в воде на одном месте, а теперь начинаешь тонуть.

Это действительно меня задело. Роуз не упустила момент вставить свои пять копеек:

- Белла, как долго ты собираешь тратить впустую свое время и обманывать его? - Роуз никогда не преуменьшала действительность, и мне пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем, что они обе были совершенно правы.

- Мы будем у тебя завтра, - в унисон сказали они.

- Нет, не приезжайте, - спокойно сказала я. Я знала, что должна сделать. Я устала пытаться бороться с этим. - Я возвращаюсь домой.

Я положила трубку, в то время как он закрыл дверь. Глубоко вздохнув, я встретила его взгляд. - Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, - и начала молиться, чтобы он понял.

На следующий день я покинула Портленд. Наше прощание было вежливым. Без вспышек гнева. Без обид. Это даже почти вызывало жалость в некотором роде, когда разочаровывающий конец закончился именно так.Я не знала, кому больше стало легче, мне или ему. Когда я проехала окраину Сиэтла, почувствовала укол тревоги наряду с чувством возращения домой. Было неизбежным, так или иначе, увидеть [i]_его_[/i]. Я лишь надеялась, что буду достаточно сильной.

**EPOV**

_Song: Counting Crows __– Colorblind_

_Июль 2000 года_

Итак, все было решено…

Помолвка должна состояться сегодня вечером и список приглашенных уже был составлен и разослан. Вещи сменяли друг друга быстро и с непринужденностью.

Мы с Джейн были хорошей парой. У нас были одинаковые интересы, мы оба любили Сиэтл, и оба были музыкантами. Её отец, Деметрий, был большим игроком в Сиэтловском обществе, и у меня было много свободы в Симфонии, в которой я играл. Он называл меня «щедрым золотым мальчиком» с пианино, и вскоре познакомил с Джейн, его милой девочкой-девушкой дочкой, которая играла на виолончели. Она была хорошей девушкой, и мне повезло, что я нашел её так легко, исходя из моих грехов в прошлом. Я был готов жить тенью моей настоящей жизни, потому что насколько четко все в мире было распределено, баланс Вселенной был явно не в мою пользу.

Я сидел на скамейке пианино в холле нашего дома на Мерсер Айланд и думал о времени, ускользающем прямо здесь и сейчас. Вставление имен моих старых соседей и их жен в список гостей заставило закрытые двери моего прошлого пошатнуться. Мы всегда поддерживали связь, но может быть сама идея того, что я собирался жениться, вызывала фантомную боль старых ран. Я не мог думать о Джаспере, при этом не думая об его жене Элис, или об Эммете - без Розали. С Элис и Розали всплывали вспоминания о [i]_ней_[/i].

Я не мог произносить мысленно её имя. Я знал каждую частичку её тела, её секреты, как её тело тряслось во время смеха, как её глаза передавали всю глубину боли, когда она плакала… [i]_Я знал это_[/i]. Я никогда не полюблю никого так сильно, как любил её, но у меня не было право испытывать это чувство. Мы навели беспорядок в наших жизнях, прежде чем у нас появилась возможность попытаться. Я был в долгу перед ней и должен чувствовать эту боль всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я давно узнал, что любовь не способна победить все и также узнал, что некоторые ошибки невозможно исправить, и из-за них может произойти разрушение всех идей и понятий, определенных тобой, будучи молодым и безрассудным. Я чувствовал вину всякий раз, когда позволял себе вспомнить её лицо и дочь, от которой мы отказались.

У малышки был мой рот, и на головке её блестели каштановые волосики от флуоресцентных ламп больничной палаты. Я был очарован её маленькими ручками и длинными изящными пальчиками. Желали ли они до боли ласкать клавиши пианино цвета слоновой кости, как мои?

Я никогда не смогу научить её тому, что знал. Я никогда не видел никого красивее её матери, покинувшей мою жизни. И еще я никогда не плакал так сильно и не чувствовал себя таким разбитым, как тогда, когда подписался на пунктирной линии; всю любовь к ней в моей жизни сходилась в молитве, что это правильное решение, и у нее будет лучшая жизнь, чем та, которую я мог ей дать.

Я никогда не рассказывал Джейн о моей дочери или о _ней_. Мое сожаление было весьма существенным, но я в долгу перед ними двумя, чтобы сохранить это в прошлом, позволяя спящей собаке лежать спокойно. Я был благодарен всем за то, что они не поднимали эту тему, что являлось негласным правилом, следуя которому я не спрашивал наших общих друзей о ней, и у меня было такое чувство, что и она никогда не спрашивала обо мне. Она ушла, чтобы жить своей жизнью, чтобы осмыслить все это, потому что никто из нас не знал, что мы делали. Она была такой неживой изнутри, после тех событиях, который изменили наш мир, и я принял это как должное, зная, что был виновен.

Я не жалел о жизни, которую мы создали, потому что сердцем знал, где бы ни была наша дочь она вырастет замечательной девушкой. Знал, что она будет умной, изобретательной и милой. Она стала единственным лучиком света в темноте данной ситуации. Глубоко внутри я чувствовал, что она тут не просто так, хотя и не видел этих причин. Я только сожалел об различных обстоятельствах, произошедших вокруг её рождения.

И независимо, оттого что _она_ ушла на поиски себя, я надеялся, что она нашла то, что искала и научилась вновь быть счастливой.

Слезы, которых я не ощущал, падали на пальцы, все еще летающие по клавишам пианино. Эти воспоминания всегда вызывали их. Вздохнув, я стер доказательство моей вины с рук, как раз когда Джейн вошла в комнату.

- Ты готов, Эдвард?

Я кивнул и поправил галстук; моя одежда сильно отличалась от рваных джинс, что я носил. Теперь я был совершенно другим человеком, человеком, которому нужно было жить настоящем.

- Папа звонил и сказал, что почти все уже в ресторане, - боль пронзила мое сердце от понимания, что я буду праздновать свою помолвку, когда моя маленькая девочка отмечает свой седьмой день рождение на этой земле. Я не мог держать тайну в себе без объяснения причины, почему сегодня не самое лучшее время. У меня была определенная роль, и я должен сделать это для Джейн. Она собиралась замуж за неполноценного человека и меньшее, что я мог сделать - это сыграть свою роль.

Я встал и улыбнулся, оставив поцелуй на её макушке. - Пойдем.

Я взял Джейн за руку и повел её прочь из комнаты, закрыв дверь прошлого и направляясь навстречу новому будущему, которое, я надеялся, будет немного ярче.


	2. 1 часть 1 главы Чистые намерения

**Первая часть первой главы. Чистые**** намерения****.**

**BPOV**

_Song__:__ Pearl Jam - Better Man_

Во время моего короткого путешествия я при первой же возможности делала остановки. С облегчением покидая Портленд, я чувствовала еще и волнение, которого мне не доводилось испытывать уже долгое время, относительно моего будущего. Как бы противоречиво это не было, но вместе с волнением присутствовала и тревога. Она связала узлом желудок, как только я пересекла город Лонгвью и остановилась, чтобы купить кофе и заправиться в Олимпии; эти две эмоции боролись между собой. И к тому времени, когда я достигла границы Такомы, тревога явно выбилась в лидеры. Я схватилась за руль обеими руками и глубоко вздохнула для успокоения нервов.

Мне хотелось как-то отвлечь себя, и я начала искать хорошую радиостанцию, а под словом хорошую, я имела в виду ту, которая играла музыку, не похожую на работающий тостер, летящий в ванную.

Когда я, наконец, оказалась в пределах знакомых окрестностей Сиэтла, произошло три вещи одновременно.

Во-первых, радио переключилось на станцию, играющую гранж.

Во-вторых, играла песня, которую я не надеялась еще когда-либо услышать.

И, в-третьих, я взглянула наверх и увидела [i]_его_[/i] изумрудные глаза, скучающе смотрящие вниз на меня с большого рекламного щита.

Мне пришлось съехать на обочину, поскольку воспоминания наряду со слезами взяли надо мной вверх.

_31 __октября__ 1992 __года__._

_Songs __for this part__:__ Bob Seger – Night Moves, Faith No More – Epic_

Прилив адреналина от громкой, бьющей по барабанным перепонкам музыки, вытекающей из мощных колонок, был опьяняющим. Не было ничего, кроме ощущения высоты сильной ноты и скрипучего голоса, бегущим по вашим венам. Оно пульсировало с неистовой страстью. Мои Док Мартины прилипали к отвратительно липкому полу возле бара; дым густел в воздухе. А фланелевая рубашка пропахла пивом и смолой, но, честно говоря, мне было абсолютно все равно. Все это было частью музыки, и я бы в любой день заработала себе ушиб бедра на танцевальной площадке перед сценой. Это было бы боевым ранением, свидетельством для всей рок-тусовки Сиэтла, и для того придурка с огромным париком из «Геффен Рекордс», который называл это гранжем.Это было образом жизни, контркультурой и спасением для уставших, бедных и голодных. Мы нуждались в чем-то настоящем, даже если это было ничем иным как выматывающим беспорядком; нашим беспорядком - и идите к черту, если вам это не по душе.

- Нас пригласили на афте-пати после концерта! Хочешь пойти? - из-за шума прокричала мне на ухо Элис.

- Конечно! - крикнула я в ответ. Нет ничего лучше, чем отдохнуть от музыки в кругу родственных душ и бутылки дешевого джина. Будучи приезжей из маленького никчемного городишки, от меня были скрыты все эти веселые возможности, поджидавшие меня как новичка в Сиэтле.

Элис схватила меня за руку и потащила через толпу, что являлось могущественным подвигом для того, чей рост составлял всего сто пятьдесят три сантиметра. Причем она еще была одета в милое кукольное платье, туфли от Мари Джейнс, а на её губах была красная помада. Она походила на испорченную куклу с размытой подводкой для глаз и белыми рваными колготками. Я любила эту маленькую сучку с голосом, от которого могло треснуть любое стекло, и она была первой здесь, с кем я подружилась.

- Где Роуз? - спросила я громче, чем следовало, когда мы покинули клуб, - мои уши заложило от громкой музыки.

- Она уже уехала с ними. Идем сюда.

- Кто они?

- Так, ребята, которых мы встретили в баре. Они решили собраться у них на квартире с еще несколькими ребятами. Роуз строила глазки одному чертовски большому парню почти всю ночь, и мы решили тоже пойти. Но я решила все равно поинтересоваться у тебя на этот счет.

- Ох, ну спасибо.

Элис одарила меня маленькой улыбкой. - Я возлагаю надежды на Джаспера.

- Кого-кого?

- Увидишь.

Я была наполовину пьяна с кучей вопросом без ответов, став плаксивой сукой, когда Элис открыла дверь, полностью покрытую граффити и, давая обзор на лестницу длинной в миль десять. Она потащила меня по ней быстрыми шагами и к тому времени, когда я достигла вершины, поклялась избавиться от пачки Мальборо, мнущейся в заднем кармане джинсов.

Дверь апартаментов была полуоткрыта, и вялый голос Леонарда Коэна завораживал меня своим убаюкивающим тембром. Элис начала подпрыгивать от волнения, как только мы зашли внутрь, а в нос тут же ударил едкий запах наркотиков. _Я справлюсь с этим._

Я пробежалась глазами по комнате, кивая головой случайным людям, встречающих меня как старого друга. Я увидела Роуз и большего парня в уютном уголке и решила не прерывать их, зная, что мне потом серьезно попадет, если я сделаю это. Она была немного эгоистичном в этом плане.

Квартира была большой и просторной, словно какое-то промышленное помещение, но абсолютно раздолбанная. Пивные банки и пустые бутылки из-под ликера выстроились в ряды на подоконниках, и мусор небрежно валялся по углам. Моим фаворитом была картина Мерлин Монро, криво висящая на стене, с элементами творчества гостей: массивный член, извергающий сперму на всю поверхность её подбородка.

Звуковая система выглядела столь же холеной, как и старое фортепьяно, задвинутое в угол, среди всего этого бардака. Три больших и потрепанных дивана сдвинули вместе, они были потертые и разорванные, а ножкой одного из них служила Британская энциклопедия. Все помещение походило на бактериальную инфекцию замедленного действия. Я чувствовала себя как дома.

- Белла, познакомься с Джаспером.

Я подошла к Элис и взяла чашку, протянутую мне, и сделала глоток. На вкус было похоже на вишневый сироп от кашля. Дешевое вино - на любителя, однако в один момент смогло сделать свою работу. Я оторвала взгляд от чашки и натолкнулась на голубые глаза высокого блондина. Он был милый, но точно не в моем вкусе. Мою протянутую руку он пожал без слов.

- Ты вообще умеешь разговаривать? - с ноткой насмешки спросила я.

- Может быть.

- Я Белла.

- Я вроде как понял.

- По-видимому, ты весьма немногословен, - пробормотала я, допивая вино, и смогла уже почувствовать его воздействие на себя: краснеющие щеки и затуманенный разум. - Где здесь туалет?

Джаспер указал на грязный темный коридор, и я немного вздрогнула, зная, что туалет, вероятно, был в еще более плохом состоянии, чем отверстие на улице, пробывшее все лето на солнце. Нет ничего лучше, чем сидеть в туалете на корточках в состоянии опьянения.

Я была слегка шокирована, когда зашла в ванную, и слабый запах хлорки ударил мне в нос. Я попала в параллельный мир. Комната была абсолютно белой и чище, чем ванная у меня дома. Я задумалась, кто держал ее в чистоте, в то же время, расслабляя мочевой пузырь и радуясь, что тут был рулон «Чармин». И судя по тому, какую бумагу покупает человек, можно сказать многое. Дешевое однослойное дерьмо являлось нелепой насмешкой над туалетной бумагой в целом. Зачем покупать то, от чего потребуется половина рулона лишь для того, чтобы нормально вытереть свою задницу, когда ты можешь продвинуть тележку вдоль полки и взять Чармин, которой хватит на время в три раза большее? Один из мудаков, живущих тут, был практичным. Я хихикнула, когда повернулась к смывателю и увидела держатель для журналов, наполненный газетами. Кто-то, проживающий в этом месте, очевидно, основал убежище на этом святом участке.

Я спросила саму себя, почему я уделяю столько мыслей уборной, ведь, возможно, я никогда не увижу ее снова, когда дверь распахнулась, и парень вошел внутрь, закрыв ее за собой.

- Могу ли я немного побыть в уединении, пожалуйста? – хрипло выкрикнула я. Я даже не успела застегнуть свои джинсы.

- Разумеется, - он пожал плечами, развернувшись. Я подумала, что он собрался выйти, но он просто стоял здесь, отводя свой взгляд, но не уходя.

- Ладно, - сказала я медленно. Я слишком туго соображала, чтобы сделать что-то вместо мытья своих рук кусочком мыла «Дил». Я откинула прядь волос и действительно оглядела парня, стоящего рядом со мной, пьющего пиво и вообще не обращающего внимания на то, что он пасет девушку в туалете. Он был высоким и худым, его джинсы соответствовали ботинкам и были потертыми, с дырой на левом колене. Его фланелевая рубашка была более выцвевшей, чем его старая футболка Перл Джем под ней, и щетина на его выточенной скуле была абсолютно ахрененно привлекательной. А его волосы, о мой бог, мои нижние регионы оживились, когда я их увидела. Растрепанная и непричесанная красота необыкновенных оттенков, которых я когда-либо имела удовольствие видеть (да, смотреть на них было весьма приятно). Темно-коричневый переплетался с красновато-золотистым, создавая бронзовый оттенок. Мои влажные пальцы дрогнули при мысли коснуться этого шедевра.

- Ты кто? - спросила я._ Ты самый горячий парень из всех тех, что я видела. __Если бы парни как ты водились бы с девчонками как я, у тебя не было бы шансов._

**- **Эдвард. Я могу повернуться?

- Конечно.

Окружающий мир был почти расплывчатым, но когда он обернулся, я увидела все в точном фокусе. Дикие глаза шокирующего зеленого цвета, обрамленные густыми ресницами, и полные губы, которые мне резко захотелось ощутить на всем теле, растянулись в крошечной ухмылке. Я хотела пробежаться языком по этой ухмылке.

- А ты кто?

Я сглотнула и закрыла глаза, чтобы попытаться проконтролировать следующие слова, что вырвутся из моего рта. _Имя__…_ - Белла.

- Так ты собираешься проторчать в моей ванне всю вечеринку?

- В твоей?

Он пожал плечами и сделал глоток своего пива. - Я плачу только треть аренды, так что полагаю, она не полностью моя. Но это больше моя, чем твоя.

Я покачала головой и рассмеялась. Его слова сделали его еще более привлекательным. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла?

- Ты с Элис и Роуз?

- Ты знаешь их?

- Только имена, но они знакомятся с моими соседями на данный момент. У меня такое чувство, что ты, скорее всего, переночуешь здесь, если не решишь пойти домой одна.

Элис и Роуз оставили меня на произвол судьбы, в то время как сами удрали, чтобы покорять парней. Я немного покраснела, когда варианты проведения ночи с Эдвардом мелькали перед глазами.

- Если ли другое место почище дивана, чтобы спать? – _Потому что я бы предпочла не спать вместе с созданиями из дивана, которые могут захватить меня в заложники ночью._

Эдвард улыбнулся мне, и мне захотелось запечатлеть этот момент в качестве доказательства того, что еще не вся красота в этом мире запятнана. - Это зависит от того, узнаем ли мы друг друга немного лучше.

Я тоже могла стать дерзкой. - Ты говоришь слишком самонадеянно.

Он немного посмеялся и поставил свое пиво на край ванны, прежде чем повернуться ко мне. Я ахнула, когда удивительно сильные руки схватили мои бедра и усадили на бортик; его берда расположились между моих ног. - Расскажи мне о себе, Белла. - _Должна ли я это сделать? Должна ли?_

Мои пальцы медленно двигались к его волосам и скрылись за его ушами. - Что ты хочешь знать, Эдвард?

- Как ты думаешь, ты красивая?

Странный вопрос. - Я не неудачница, но никогда не пыталась попасть на страницы «Вог», если ты об этом.

- Ты дерзкая. Мне нравится это в женщинах, - он выдохнул в мою шею, на что я невольно вздрогнула.

Я была пьяна и возбуждена, а этот мужчина делал мое положение еще хуже, чем оно было. - Бьюсь об заклад, ты говоришь это каждой, - теперь я обратила внимание на его челюсть.

Что за черт. Я и до этого мутила с парнями, но всегда с теми, которых знала, и то это было всего несколько раз**. **Это был риск, весьма захватывающий, но, похоже, он того стоил и, весьма вероятно, это был единственный мой шанс закадрить такого парня; просто мысли о сексе с этим роскошным мужчиной творили такие вещи с моим телом, что я не могла его контролировать.

- Как ты относишься к безвозмездному сексу исключительно с целью двух людей познакомиться? - Ну, он явно был прямолинейным. И полностью пустил в ход свой шарм.

- Я не такая девочка, - даже несмотря на противоречивость моих мыслей словам, я хотела еще немного поиграть с ним.

- Что я могу сделать, чтобы переубедить тебя?

- Я не думаю, что встречала когда-либо человека, просившего меня лечь с ним в постель в первые десять минут знакомства.

- Все бывает в первый раз, Белла. Ты должна посмотреть коллекцию моих пластинок.

Я рассмеялась в его шею, потому что за время нашего подтрунивания нас обоих притянуло друг другу. - Что ты еще хочешь показать мне? - спросила я, борясь с ликером текущим по моим венам.

- У меня волшебные пальцы. Хочешь в этом убедиться? Я также могу заставить исчезнуть мой член.

Я хихикнула при мысли об этом. - О, правда? И как же?

- Когда я засуну его в тебя, - прошептал мне он на ухо.

_Извращенец!_ Но, черт возьми! Прошло некоторое время, а мой мозг и тело гудели от желания. Он был самым красивым человеком из всех, что я видела, и он предлагал проделать один фокус и кровать… и че-е-ерт со всем. - Покажи мне.

- Я думал, что ты не такая девочка?

- Ты не знаешь меня.

- И ты тоже не знаешь меня.

- Ну, вот и славно. Будет легче попрощаться с утра, - _Я_ и_мею в виду, что ты ужаснешься, когда проснешься со мной утром, потому что я ничем не примечательна. Но сегодня ночью ты мой. Просто пошли уже._

Эдвард игриво насупил брови, надув нижнюю губу. Я не смогла сопротивляться, поэтому наклонилась и лизнула её. У него был вкус пива и табака с намеком на «Aqua fresh». Я хотела его. - Так мы собираемся или нет? – [i]_Он протрезвел? Боже, я надеюсь, что нет. Я хочу его. Он должен стать моим…__[/i]_

Он снова ухмыльнулся. - Да-а, я более убедителен, чем предполагал.

- Меня не волнует, насколько убедительным ты себя считаешь. Это была долгая ночь, и я знаю, чего хочу, - [i]_прежде чем ты изменишь свое решение._[/i]

Он кивнул и открыл дверь; музыка играла гораздо громче. - Нам туда.

Вместо того чтобы вести меня на вечеринку, он повел в другую сторону, дальше по коридору к последней двери и толкнул её, открывая. Он включил единственную лампу, слабо осветившую комнату. Его спальня была определенно чище диванов, но ненамного. Стол и тумбочка были завалены пустыми пачками сигарет и пепельницами, одежда валялась повсюду. Чехол для гитары лежал раскрытым на кровати (которая фактически состояла из двух матрасов сложенных друг с другом), и я позволила себе задуматься, насколько он был хорош. В игре на гитаре… а не в постели… а может и там, и там.

- Уютно, - пробормотала я, садясь в кресло.

- Пива? - спросил он меня, открывая маленький холодильник на шкафу.

- У тебя есть свой тайник – как мило, - подразнила я, принимая бутылку «Киллиана» из его рук. Я могла бы поклясться, что в тот момент моя печенка отплясывала счастливый танец. - Ты играешь? - я кивнула в сторону акустики.

- Да, но значительно лучше на пианино, - я вспомнила пианино в гостиной – единственная вещь там, которая выглядела так, как будто о ней заботились.

- Тогда спой.


End file.
